Una última vez
by Temhota Enterteining
Summary: Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para despedirme y todo estaría acabado... Sólo quería decirle que lo amaba por una última vez...


Hola! Se me ocurrió esto una noche de insomnio así que decidí publicarlo…

Díganme que les parece…

Bye

_Una última vez

Era ya de noche, estaba en mi habitación recostada, no era la primera vez en la semana que me sentía así de mal solo esperaba que se me pasara pronto para poder recuperar mis días perdidos en la universidad.

Di vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para dormir, me costaba mucho porque el dolor se extendía por todo mi pecho.

Un ruido en mi ventana me izo levantar de un golpe. Me acerqué hasta ella y no vi nada, cuando me iba a dar vuelta para volver a la cama, volví a escuchar ese ruido. Fui hasta la ventana y la abrí un medio tramo, me quedé viendo la hermosa noche que pocas veces se hacia presente en Forks, el cielo totalmente despejado mostrando la luna más completa que haya podido contemplar y un firmamento completamente estrellado.

-Bella…-susurró una voz, tan suavemente que si la noche no hubiese estado tan calmada y silenciosa no la hubiese podido escuchar.

Forcé a mis ojos para poder ver mas allá de lo que la oscuridad me permitía. Miré hacia abajo con más detenimiento, y pude ver una sombra al otro lado de la calzada, que cruzó la pequeña calle y apareció más nítido frente a mis ojos, era él. _Edward…_

Parte de mí al principio sabía que era él, que era Edward, _mi_ Edward. Él era el chico más grandioso con el que te podrías llegar a encontrar. Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Dos personas sumamente maravillosas, a quienes trataba como a mis padres, ya que yo carecía de ellos y vivía con mi pobre tía Mary; hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, Rosalie. Aunque también estaban Jasper, gemelo de esta última y los hermanos Brandon, Emmett y Alice, quienes habían sido adoptados hace más de diez años, por los Cullen.

Yo al llegar aquí sola y desmadejada, no conocía nadie ni pretendía hacerlo, todo cambió en cuanto pregunté por una de las clases a una chica alta y rubia parecida a una súper modelo, ella me respondió con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Al mediodía me senté con ella y sus hermanos, todos parecían mirarme mal en el colegio y podría haber asegurado que el 80% de las miradas estaban sobre mí. En cambio, ellos parecían conocerme de toda la vida encajaba perfectamente en su grupo. Edward siempre fue mi apoyo, mi amigo, confidente, novio y ahora mi prometido.

Con una sonrisa aun más amplia pude ver como se aproximaba más y me dejaba ver el brillo de la luna reflejados en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Rápidamente, como todas las noches, trepó al roble que estaba cerca de mi ventana, hasta llegar a mí.

-Bella, amor, te extrañé…-dijo él en un suave murmullo cerca de mis labios, antes de besarlos.

Yo había sido extremadamente cruel con él. Hacía más de tres días que no le permitía verme. No quería que me viese en la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Por qué?-no supe a que se refería-¿Por qué desapareciste, Bella?

Yo me mantuve en silencio no podía contestarle y baje mi mirada hacia el suelo. Él levantó mi mentón con una de sus manos, dejando mi mirada expuesta a la suya.

-Pensé tantas cosas, amor-dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz-estaba desesperado, Jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así-pronunció en un tono más fuerte.

Si bien sabía que Edward no era un hombre violento, tampoco era todo un ángel. Había veces en lo que todo podía estar tan suave como la seda, pero en otras él se ponía muy irritable y molesto… aun así Edward era el ser mas bueno, bondadoso, y buen amante en el mundo…

Sus labios chocaron con los míos nuevamente, yo le devolví el beso con fiereza, enredé mis manos en su cabello, y él me acercó más por la cintura, antes de que pudiéramos profundizar más el beso nos separamos lentamente con la respiración agitada, manteniendo las frentes juntas…

-Bella, en realidad serás mi muerte…-murmuró, yo reí levemente.

Nos obligue a ambos a recostarnos en la cama, yo sobre su pecho. Desde que empezamos a salir hacía cinco años, él siempre se colaba en mi habitación y se quedaba conmigo durmiendo.

-¿En que piensas?-susurró de repente

-En que siempre hemos seguido la misma rutina, tú vienes, nos recostamos y dormimos juntos…-dije con una sonrisa, dándole un casto beso en la boca.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en la misma posición él abrazándome y yo recostada en su pecho.

-Alice dijo que iba a organizar nuestra boda, y que no había opción de decir que no-yo reí ante el nerviosismo con el que lo dijo.

El silencio nos volvió a inundar, era tan pacífico estar así con él, disfrutando el momento y no importaba nada de lo demás solo éramos él y yo. Pero este no era igual a tantos otros silencios que habíamos disfrutado, este era más bien como el que anuncia la calma antes de la tormenta.

El dolor en mi pecho que había sentido otras muchas veces a lo largo de esta semana, me atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad que otras veces. Me levanté de golpe de la cama con una mano en el pecho tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor, sentía muy dilatados los ojos, tanto que casi se salían de sus órbitas, el dolor lentamente se iba esparciendo por mi lado izquierdo. Noté la mirada de Edward preocupada sobre mí…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó frenético.

-Me duele… el pecho...no...Pu-puedo res…respirar-pronuncie con dificultad.

-Tranquila, te llevaré con Carlisle-intenté decirle que no que ya se pasaría, pero lo único que logre fue que un quejido leve saliese de mis labios-shhh...no digas nada, tranquila nada te sucederá te lo prometo.

Me cargó en brazos, como si fuera un bebé, y me llevó hasta su auto. Llegamos a su casa rápidamente, vi que en la entrada estaban todos los Cullen-Brandon. Yo no podía sentirme más avergonzada que en ese momento, sin saber en que momento ni como llegamos a una habitación en la que había una especie de consultorio. Por supuesto, era el consultorio privado de Carlisle.

Edward estaba muy nervioso, se suponía que él era el médico.

-Edward-pronuncié con voz más clara que antes-tranquilízate…por favor

-Bella, necesitaré conectarte a las máquinas y sacarte una muestra de sangre, para saber que te sucedió hace algunos momentos.-dijo Carlisle en tono médico, asentí en respuesta.

En seguida tuve muchas maquinas conectadas a mi y Edward me inyectó un somnífero en la vía intravenosa que tenía en mi brazo izquierdo.

-Necesito que estés tranquila, Bella-arrulló.

-No me dejes Edward, quédate-supliqué.

-Cuanto quieras-se recostó a mi lado en lo que parecía ser una cama.

Caí en la inconsciencia durante no se cuanto tiempo. La oscuridad reinaba, no se distinguía absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que Edward se diese cuenta de que era muy débil. Miedo a que no me amase. Miedo a que rompiese nuestro compromiso, que me abandonase. Miedo a que mi vida tenga un final temprano.

Me obligué, en mi estado de somnolencia, a pensar en los momentos felices. Todos aquellos momentos que pasamos con la familia, reunidos, alegres. El momento en el que llegué a Forks. El momento en el que conocí a la hermana de Edward, Rosalie quien me invito a sentarme con ellos. Quien sabe si en este momento yo estaría tan feliz si no hubiese recurrido a ella en mi primer año en Forks. Tal vez ahora seguiría con mi punto angustioso de vista, ese que a Edward le costó tanto modificar. Él era el culpable de que yo fuese lo que soy ahora, o lo que quedaba de mí. Sabía que con esto lo destruiría pero el comprendería, él tenía que comprender.

Abrí los ojos muy lentamente, tratando de adaptarme a la luz. A mi izquierda estaban las máquinas emitiendo pitidos que resonaban en la habitación. A mi derecha, en un sillón de cuero negro, estaba medio adormilado mi príncipe, mi salvador, mi Edward.

Se despertó inmediatamente al ver que había recuperado la conciencia, se acercó a la cama y se puso de rodillas casi a la altura de mi cabeza. Retiró unos cuantos mechones desobedientes que estaban esparcidos por mi rostro y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Se notaba que no había dormido mucho, estaba desalineado y tenía grandes ojeras violáceas marcadas debajo sus ojos.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-cuestionó

-No se de que me hablas-contesté con la voz un poco seca.

-Los análisis detectaron una falla circulatoria, y una baja de glóbulos blancos, bajan tus defensas, lo que te deja con una alta posibilidad de contraer cualquier virus, y con un serio problema cardíaco.-me aclaró poniéndose en su faceta de médico pero sin quitar el cariño de su voz.

-Lo siento…-me disculpé antes de despedirme, sabía que no me quedaba mucho, la molestia se acrecentaba y necesitaba agradecerle.

-Tu estás conectada a las máquinas y eres quien se disculpa-negó con la cabeza, obviamente malentendiéndome.

-No es por eso por lo que me disculpo-dije con voz forzada-Te dejaré viudo antes de tiempo…

-No digas eso. Hay tratamientos, operaciones-estaba auto convenciéndose-No morirás.

-Edward, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto-los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas- no podré hacerte feliz como prometí, no escucharé más tus "te amo" en las mañanas, ni veré nada mas que la negrura que conlleva la muerte, no podré hacer tantas cosas que creí que haría…-me quité el anillo de compromiso y se lo acerqué a su mano-Amor, gracias. Gracias por entenderme, por apoyarme. Por estar conmigo y ayudarme. Por enseñarme que hay un mundo mejor, que no todo es dolor y soledad. Gracias por amarme. No me alcanza para decirte cuanto te amo, cielo, se que eres un gran hombre y que podrás salir adelante…-a estas alturas ambos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, ya no sigas, por favor, no te despidas, hay cosas que se pueden hacer, por favor no me digas adiós…

-Te amo, Edward-él se sentó en la cama sosteniéndome con cuidado me susurró un "te amo" y me besó en la frente-no me odies, por favor, respeta mi decisión.

-Jamás podría odiarte-en sus ojos había un deje de preocupación cuando miró a las máquinas.

-Te amaré siempre…-la voz se me iba apagando, ya no tenía fuerzas.

Edward se acercó a mis labios y los besó, una última vez. Era una mezcla de dulzura y miedo. Sus labios sabían a la sal de sus lágrimas. Hubiese llorado por nosotros, pero no podía.

-Te amo, mi cielo-oí por última vez de sus suaves labios, decir.

Esa fue nuestra última vez, la última vez que lloramos, que nos dijimos "te amo", la última vez que lo vería.

La oscuridad me fue consumiendo, hasta que no fui consiente de nada, ni de los gritos ni de los llantos, ni de los recuerdos. Siquiera eso. Un solo y último recuerdo feliz en el que estuviésemos todos y cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia, solo para verlos por una última vez.


End file.
